


Who in their right mind would name their pet after someone they actually know?

by Kiyuomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, I suppose?, YOI Kink Meme, all the cats, ice skater cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: Yuri, that's who.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for YoI kink meme on Tumblr for their Kink Meme Fill party. Original Prompt:
> 
> "Yuri + any rating, no pairings  
> More with Yurio and the cat ears! Things to explore: Do his fans often send him ridiculous kitty gifts? Does he keep any around? WHY does he love felines so much? Does he just have one kitty at home or more? What are their names? "

            When Yuri heard that Yuuri had once had a poodle named Vicchan, the first thought was that it was a seriously _creepy_ thing to do. Naming your dog after some guy you didn’t even know at the time? Disgusting. At the very least, Yuri had the comfort of knowing that when he grew older and could prove himself capable of caring for living creatures (the story of Fin-fin, his first goldfish, is never to be told) that he would never name them after people that he knew.

            Then he had the pleasure of visiting the local shelter. And all was lost.

-

                Victor and Yuuri were the obvious pair. The moment Yuri entered the shelter he had seen them, a Russian Blue snuggling up to a Kurilian Bobtail. The smaller bobtail had tried to dodge the grey cat’s affections but to no avail. In moments it was smothered in the other’s love, and when Yuri watched longer, relaxed in the other’s hold. Mila, who had come with him to observe the cats, had laughed at the two.

            “Reminds you of certain someones?” She had grinned, mischief glinting in her eyes as Yuri growled, turning away from the two cuddling companions. “I’m sure they’ll love you.” Whether “they” referred to the cats or not wasn’t clarified.

            It didn’t matter.

            The next week Yuri came carrying two pork cutlets.

            (They did love him.)

-

            As vengeance against Mila, he named the hairless sphynx after her. It was supposed to be a joke about her being an old hag.

            Yuri only regretted telling her that a little.

            (Regardless, Mimi is Mila’s favorite. Somehow, she also ends up getting the best toys.)

-

            Yuri actually hadn’t been the one to nickname the Maine Coon. Someone obviously cold and heartless had deposited him in a small cardboard box with two blankets, a quarter full baby bottle and two pounds of cat food. Yuri hadn’t been there when the shelter had taken in the cat, but allegedly the blankets weren’t just plain or plush, but no—they were very vividly printed with certain feminine assets. And the cat had been _sleeping_ in them.

            They were going to call him just “coon” until someone, not Yuri for once, turned the television onto the sports channel. Routine after routine, coon had sat in silence.

            Then Chris came on. And the cat howled.

            (Much to Yuri’s dismay, Chris the cat ended up as touchy as Chris the human. This meant he had to deal with constant hair in his face, and on his tongue. Ew.

            It also bothered him to think about his past owner. Who could abandon someone as friendly as Chris?)

-

            _Jean_ was a mistake, clearly. Apparently he was a fan favorite of the shelter, adopted the day he was brought in. No wonder seeing as he was a Bengal, inexplicably expensive, annoyingly dog-like in their pouncing and demands to walk, and much as Yuri wanted to avoid saying the word in relation to the Canadian prick, cute. His current owner volunteered at the shelter and brought Jean along every week, letting him play with the other cats.

            More like flaunt. Yuri wasn’t blind to the small diamonds encrusted in Jean’s collar. Anger pricked through Yuri at the thought of JJ somehow bringing his own fancy cat around just to show off. Euch.

            (It turned out that Jean was just as flashy and attention-demanding as JJ, much to Yuri’s horror. He would forever blame the older skater for making him feel anything like dislike towards a precious cat.

            Except Jean was as much cuddly and friendly as he was obnoxious, and Yuri spent more time petting and fawning over him than not.

            He still hates JJ.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> “Fans are fawning over viral pictures of you wearing cat ears. Do you like cats?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Would you ever adopt one?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Do you have a cat?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “Oh, wow, what’s its name?”  
> “I have twenty.”


End file.
